walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eugene Porter (TV Series)
OH MY GOD I Actually cannot stop fangirling how amazing this character shall be. He is so adorable too. I can't stop crushing! Also, I'm super excited for Eugene!!!!!!! A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 17:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) How about make this TWD character for real, instead of a fake--make him a real government scientist which shall be far more exciting. and furthermore instead of that stupid Alex. safe-zone make the sanctuary Fort Benning 2 so there could finally be hope of defeating these walkers and saving the world. because the U.S. Military and it's NATO allies have not been destroyed at all, theirs always hope, always good righteous people and always a will to fight back! :Shouldnt it be unclear whether he's still alive or dead after what happened with Abraham? Though I do think he's probably still alive - he fell straight down on his face and isnt moving now as they turned him over. Well we'll know next week. Kill Count I think it's safe to assume that Eugene's kill count is nearly non existent, as he states that he can't take down zombies (Episode "No Sanctuary"), and we don't see him kill any. Ketchup Revenge (talk) 04:03, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Um... he killed a bunch of zombies with the fire hose. And didnt he kill some with the machine gun when he killed the truck? :No, he didn't. Abraham was the one operating the fire hose, and Eugene certainly didn't shoot any. If anything, even his first attempt at killing one failed, causing Tara to do it for him. Jumpnbounce (talk) 23:33, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Edit Conflict Lately there has been an edit conflict with this page wether if he is an Antagonist or not. So if it continues then this page should be locked. Or don't consider him as an Antagonist if he has betrayed Rick's Group or cause any harm! Mitt Campbell (talk) 03:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 03:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) He hardly classes as one, an antagonist is someone who directly opposes or impacts the protagonist in a hostile way. Eugene hasn't done anything to remotely class as an antagonist, he's with The Saviors sure, but as we all know Eugene is pretty shit in a fight do you really think he's gonna say no to Negan when he offered him the position? Sure he told Rick's group to drop their weapons and surrender but c'mon, he's been with those people for a long time do you really think he's gonna want to see them die? Look at the Sasha situation, he discreetly asked her about the cyanide pill, it's kinda obvious he didn't want her to go through with it. Just because he's affiliated with The Saviors doesn't instantly make him a big scary antagonist. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 21:27, October 31, 2017 (UTC) The problem is that some users keep changing it over and over again! They don't need to say that he is antagonist if they really need to! Mitt Campbell (talk) 21:56, October 31, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 21:56, October 31, 2017 (UTC) We can't have another edit conflict, we don't need to consider him an Antagonist, if he reveals Dwight's secret to Negan than maybe yes, he could considered as an antagonist. Mitt Campbell (talk) 00:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC)User:Mitt CampbellMitt Campbell (talk) 00:33, December 3, 2017 (UTC)